wheee the fun
by TheSentientMachine
Summary: this will only be up temporarily


It was an average day among average days for Onsei Mashin. Average as it were, Mashin didn't mind. Average was nice, average was fun. He was able to sing a duet with Matsudappoiyo without hissing, screeching, or shattering the glass of the recording booth's window. Not only that, but complete strangers seemed to like the performance. And, Matsuda even complimented him!

Yes, today was a good day.

When he exited the booth, Kaito and Yuuma were standing there as usual, and asked him how his session went. Replying with a lackluster "Good," Kaito flashed Mashin a smile, and ruffled his hair. It was nice to have people so kind, thought Mashin internally as he continued on.

Through relatively empty halls he went to get back to the living room area, and he happened to catch sight of Len barking at Kiyoteru-sensei, who apparently wouldn't give him his music back. When he was at last at his destination, he sat down on the sofa, watching as his name flashed from grey to green on the board by the door.

Now what to do? He'd already eaten seven times that day, bathed once, was dressed in his daily wear, sang (or tried to), and watched several performances on the monitor. He was running out of things to do. Contemplatively, he looked down at his fish-shaped plush for answers. After a moment of staring, he decided he could eat an eighth time.

He rose from the sofa, his bonito plush in hand, and slowly made his way to the kitchen, teetering here and there. However, as he approached the archway, an obstacle made its way into his path- one of an orchid hue.

"Mashin," a slightly nasally voice sighed, "Where might you be going now?"

Mashin stopped, and lifted his head to meet the gaze of the purple-haired Gakupo before him. "I was going to the kitchen," Mashin replied plainly.

Another sigh from Gakupo, and with a slight chuckle, he shook his head. "You eat more than any other person I know," he remarked playfully.

"I like food," Mashin replied. "I like eating."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware. Your body hardly shows it, luckily for you," he grinned.

Mashin stood there a moment, unsure as to how to react to such a remark. Was it a compliment? Was it something else?

"My metal frame doesn't expand to the input of food," he found to be the most suitable response. Gakupo scratched his head, his frustration growing and his patience thinning.

"I see," Gakupo replied with a stunning lack of interest, as he glanced down at his orchid nails. "Say, Mashin," he began again, his voice riddled with suspicious intent, "Where are Kaito and Yuuma at this moment- you wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Mashin thought for a second. "The last place I saw Kaito and Yuuma was outside of the recording booth. They may still be there."

Gakupo was unable to keep a smile from rising to his face. "Oh," he replied, his tone oddly cheerful. "That works out for the best, then, I suppose," he chuckled. He was looking down at his nails again, until his eyes began to drift toward Mashin. The metallic boy was predictable enough- he'd ask why in a matter of seconds. All he had to do was wait for it.

"Why?" Mashin asked, as if on cue.

Gakupo's grin widened at the taken bait. "Nothing _extremely _important I suppose, there were just some things I'd like to talk to you about in private…" His expression soured, the grin being replaced with a rather unpleasant scowl. "Without a certain pair of eavesdroppers nearby," he finished.

Not understanding the so very obvious implication, Mashin stared up at the seemingly irritated Gakupo. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

"No, no," responded Gakupo rather quickly, "We couldn't possibly talk about it here." Giving a quick look around and thereafter deeming that the perimeter was secure, he took Mashin by the hand and led him quickly down the hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Mashin, who was stumbling and staggering in an attempt to match Gakupo's speed.

"My room," Gakupo replied. "Seeing as it's at the end of the hall, I highly doubt we'll be disturbed…"

When they final entered Gakupo's room, the samurai-themed android quickly closed the door from the inside, and flipped the lock.

"Much better," he thought aloud.

Mashin had already begun making his rounds of the room, observing little decorations and items here and there. A pair of glass toe shoes hung on the wall from when he performed 'Blindness', and Mashin recalled a similar pair on Yuuma's side of the room he shared with Kaito. However, he noticed at once that Yuuma and Kaito had far more decorations of the sort.

Mashin, being incomplete, had no such decorations, and instead, had shadows where the decorations would have been.

The green-eyed android stopped first at a set of katana, eyeing the swords with moderate interest. He proceeded over to a folding fan, which was currently hung on the wall. Afterward, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was the slightly ajar doors of Gakupo's closet, or rather, something casting a gleam from within.

Curiosity consumed him in a matter of seconds. He turned and approached the closet, pushing its doors open. Resting upon a small table were several photos of himself, along with some items he believed to have misplaced. A tie of his, several of his tie pins, and a set of his spats. With those, he noted several old parts of his- a set of frayed wires from when he had his audio receptors repaired, a set of small bolts, and a burnt-out bulb which previously sat behind his eye in order to cast its normal green glow.

Mashin stared blankly at the display, unsure as to what it all meant. He couldn't comprehend why anyone would want these things- especially seeing as the parts served no purpose, and the clothes weren't being worn.

As he tried to make sense of it, a set of heavy hands found rest on his shoulders. "Nothing escapes your keen eyesight, does it, Mashin?" whispered a dark voice in his audio receptor.

The metallic android turned around to face Gakupo. "Why do you have these things?" he asked simply.

Gakupo found himself surprised by the straightforwardness of the question, which even he found odd. "I collect things I like," Gakupo replied with a smile meant to be reassuring. "Hence, why you are here."

For once, Mashin grew slightly suspicious, and his brows narrowed a little. "Are you not supposed to have those things?"

The purple-haired android sighed in irritation, his blue eyes closed. "No one specifically said I _couldn't_ have them, no," he replied.

"Why are they kept out of plain sight?" Mashin pressed further.

"Don't you have secrets, Mashin?" Gakupo asked in a low voice. "Aren't there things you'd rather the others not see?"

Mashin thought for a moment, and after a while shook his head.

"Is that so?" Gakupo tested. "Why do you wear clothes, then, if you haven't anything to hide?" He took a few steps toward Mashin, closing the distance between them. "Why is your heart covered if you have no need to hide it?"

"I wear clothes because it is considered 'human decency'. My heart is covered because it is how I was constructed. If a human or android's heart was constructed outside of their body, they would stand a low chance of survival."

Gakupo expected such a logical answer. "Likewise, I keep things like that hidden away because it'd be indecent of me to allow others to see them. And, I keep them secret so that it's easier for me to survive. Having them close by keeps me happy."

"Your comparison is illogical. Those items are not like your heart."

Gakupo's grin only widened. "Ah, but you're not completely correct there. They're not attached, but they're a part of me. And I keep them as close to me, in a sense, as I do my heart."

Mashin was silent. "Why are they items that pertain to me?"

The blue-eyed android sighed for the umpteenth time, and set his hands once more on Mashin's shoulders, before sliding them down his arms and onto his smooth, metallic hands.

"You mean to tell me you can't figure that out?" Gakupo laughed, and pulled Mashin's waist to his. "It's because I can't have the real you to myself," he answered quietly. "If I could, I'd keep you locked up in here, and wouldn't let the others see you again. I wouldn't have to worry about _Kaito and Yuuma _tearing you from me at every damn moment they get. They don't deserve to have your respect. They don't deserve anyone's respect- especially not yours, or Master's."

He stood there, fuming in thought before he continued. "I don't know what Master is thinking. I'll make certain he knows I'm not happy with him, though."

"Why?" asked Mashin. "Why do you dislike Kaito, and Yuuma, and Master?"

"Kaito…" Gakupo hissed, animosity aflame in his eyes. "I hate him because of everything he's done. And Master's just as guilty. Back before Kaito came here- and before you, too- it was me who was always called to sing. _I_ was Yuuma's duet partner. I had songs of my own to sing. Even Kiyoteru was called often. I don't see how he can take all of this in such good stride."

Mashin stood and listened, and watched as Gakupo paced slowly, but angrily through the length of the room.

"It was as soon as Kaito came that Master stopped using me. I remember hearing how excited Master was when Kaito arrived… He called him to sing that very day. He was never that excited about me. And Yuuma…!" he continued, his fiery rage finding a whole new source of kindling.

"He fell for Kaito almost immediately. I remember how happy he looked after his first duet with him. I remember how… How he even went as far as to ask Master to allow them to share a room together. And of course, Master can't say no to his _precious favorites_," he spat.

"And where does that leave me? Forgotten! And when I'm not being forgotten, I'm made a mockery of every time I'm called to the recording booth." His voice was a snarl now, his hands curled into fists. "I can't remember the last time I was given a serious manuscript. Is that all I am now? Something to be laughed at?!"

Mashin listened to Gakupo's heated rant, absorbing his testimony, and watching as Gakupo's normally cold blue eyes switched to a bright red. While he wanted to speak, it seemed as though Gakupo wasn't finished just yet.

"You understand, though," the purple-haired android spoke up, approaching Mashin, and grasping him by the shoulders. "You understand what it feels like to be unknown and forgotten."

The glow from the robotic boy's eyes flickered for a moment. "I am not forgotten," he replied, his voice sounding strangely sharp. "You are not forgotten, either."

Gakupo's expression turned bitter. "No, I'm not entirely forgotten," Gakupo admitted miserably. "But it won't be long until I am. Tell me why I haven't gotten anything but manuscripts where my role is to make a fool out of myself."

The robotic boy took a moment to form his response. "Master calls you to make people laugh. It makes people smile. It causes them to be happy. He wants you to make people happy."

Gakupo shook his head in disbelief, and turned his back. "You'd think as a vocalist I'd be taken seriously… Mashin, do you take me seriously?"

Mashin nodded. "Yes."

"I make people happy, hm?" he reiterated with a small laugh. "What about you, Mashin?" he asked suddenly, approaching the metallic boy once again. Barely an inch separated the two androids. "Do I make you happy?"

Gakupo brushed his thumb against Mashin's cheek, watching as his confusion grew.

"You make me happy," replied Mashin. "Kaito, Yuuma, and Matsuda make me happy too."

The original statement had Gakupo at a grin, but as more and more vocalists were named, his smile turned to a scowl.

He did his best to repress his anger. "Mashin," he began softly, "I don't think you understand what I'm asking." He assumed that through gesture would be the most effective method to proving his point. He backed Mashin up until his back was against the wall, and then slid his knee between the shorter android's slim thighs.

"I'm glad you're so open-minded," Gakupo chuckled, running a hand through Mashin's hair, and afterward setting his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. "Do you love me?" Gakupo asked, his face close enough to Mashin's to where Mashin could feel the heat of his breath on his lips.

"I love you. I also love Kaito, Yuuma, and Matsuda."

Gakupo took a deep breath to quell his rage. "Actually," he began, "I can teach you about something even more than that. It's a different kind of love."

Mashin frowned in confusion. "It is a unique form of love?"

"A special love, yes, exactly," Gakupo continued. "I have that special love for you, you know," he implied.

The green-eyed android wasn't entirely sure as to how to react.

"I can show you what that means," Gakupo continued, the entirety of his lower body pressed against that of Mashin's.

Mashin wasn't entirely certain he wanted to know. Already Gakupo was behaving strangely.

Gakupo sighed, and Mashin felt it, hot and humid against his neck. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't have a hard time controlling myself right now." His breath was notably ragged, and a smile flashed briefly across his face as he took Mashin's tie in his hand. "What are we going to do if I can't hold out, hm?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly as he increased the pressure he'd been placing against Mashin's body.

"What are you doing?" Mashin asked. "Does this have something to pertain to 'special love'?"

Gakupo gave a breathy laugh, and placed his lips to Mashin's neck. "That's right," he laughed. His hands shakily worked at the buttons on Mashin's vest, and it took everything for him not to tear the clothes right off of him. Once he had Mashin's vest undone, he started working on his dress shirt, feeling the strain in his already hard member grow with each new patch of silver skin exposed to him.

"I can hardly wait until I get to put my hands all over you," he hissed, running a hand up Mashin's chest. Gakupo yanked the other android's shirt and vest from his body, and tossed them aside, then using his left hand to undo Mashin's tie, while his right hand got started on his trousers.

"I'm sure even you know what I'm doing, don't you?" Gakupo laughed playfully.

"You are undressing me," replied Mashin plainly.

Gakupo paused. "You mean to tell me you aren't feeling anything at all?"

"Your room's atmosphere is warm," he answered.

The samurai laughed a little, and kissed Mashin on the neck once again. "Don't worry, you will soon. I'll make sure of it." An idea struck him, and he paused once more. "You see my futon over there? Go lie down."

Without question, Mashin did as asked, lying down on the futon.

Gakupo slowly made his way over to him, feeling that if he approached him too quickly, he might pounce on him and fuck him like a wild animal.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," Gakupo growled, the request sounding more like a command.

Again, without question, Mashin removed his clothes. Once his trousers and briefs were on the floor along with his shoes and socks, he lied there expectantly, staring up at the low, dark ceiling of Gakupo's room.

Gakupo swallowed a dry spot in his throat as he looked down at Mashin, laid out like a dessert display- and as such, he wanted to completely devour him. His black hair splayed out amongst the pillows, and the silver of his body against the dark burgundy of the futon's top bedding… He couldn't hold back anymore.

Quickly, the purple-haired android shed his haori, hakamashita, and what remained of his underclothes so that he remained as bare as Mashin.

Climbing on top of him, Gakupo took a moment to savor the bird's eye view of the android beneath him. The way Mashin's chest rose and fell when he breathed, the way Mashin's lips were almost always somewhat parted… All little things that did a great deal in turning Gakupo on.

Curiously, Gakupo dipped his fingers into Mashin's mouth, and found himself biting down on his own lip as his fingers slid against the oils of Mashin's tongue, and brushed against the smooth but plushness of his lips.

"Still nothing?" Gakupo asked in a low rumble, after removing his fingers.

Mashin shook his head. "What is it that you want me to feel?" he asked.

"You'll know when you feel it," Gakupo replied.

"Is it something like happiness?"

Gakupo laughed knowingly. "That's one way to put it," he grinned. He placed a kiss at the rise in Mashin's throat, and then proceeded to move down his body, leaving another kiss every few inches. Lifting his head to see Mashin's reaction, he grinned in satisfaction as he watched his breathing increase, and to see that the android boy was watching him as he moved.

"Oh? So you're not completely immune to my touch," Gakupo chuckled, kissing Mashin on the chest.

Mashin's breathing grew all the louder, and a quiet, staticy moan escaped his throat as Gakupo's tongue teased his nipple.

Gakupo laughed once more, in satisfaction, and as he gently sucked, he could feel Mashin's rapid heartbeat from within his metal chest.

Instinctively, the distance between Mashin's knees grew, feeling an unfamiliar pulsing in his groin. While the sensation was more than alien, he wasn't in the least bit objective toward it.

It was Gakupo's cue to continue, and so he did, going at Mashin's other nipple with the tip of his index finger; warm, sheer delight filling him at the feeling of the robotic boy squirming in frustration beneath him.

Gakupo pulled back to observe his work, and could hardly contain his joy. Mashin lied there, panting, the previously smooth metal of his chest erect and pink where Gakupo had toyed.

The samurai android's eyebrow lifted a little in amusement. "I hardly expected that, but I can't say I'm disappointed either," he smirked, grazing Mashin's chest with the palm of his hand.

No harm in being conceited, Gakupo rationalized. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a slightly deeper tone, knowing full-well the answer to come.

"No," Mashin breathed almost desperately, his fingers tightly gripping the pillow beneath his head.

"You want more?" Gakupo continued teasingly, a cruel love for having Mashin's will at his fingertips having arisen.

"More," Mashin groaned, his voice strained as he begged.

Gakupo's voice rumbled in the form of a chuckle as he reached behind Mashin's head and grabbed a small bottle from one of the shelves in the headboard. Noting the robotic boy's confused expression, he gave a slight smile.

"So I don't hurt you," he explained, with a small chuckle. His eyes wandered down a moment, to the lower half of Mashin's naked body. "…Or me," he added, with a nervous swallow.

Opening the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto his hand he ran his fingers around his throbbing cock, groaning a bit to himself as he briefly imagined what lie in wait.

Pulling Mashin toward him by his ankles, he lifted the android's feet, and after placing a kiss atop one of them, propped them over his shoulders.

The purple-haired android took and released a shaky breath. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," he growled, unconsciously licking his lips with anticipation.

Slowly, guiding himself, he entered the younger android boy. His teeth were clenched, hiss-like moans piercing the silent air. Mashin soon followed suit, his moans starting as bursts of breath before rising into loud, strained cries of pleasure.

"You're as tight as I imagined," Gakupo remarked through a breathless laugh.

With Mashin's only reply being that of panted breaths, Gakupo began gradually moving his hips back and forth. He never took his eyes off of the green-eyed android, watching each of his reactions, each change in his expression… And feeling him hungrily grind his hips against him from beneath only made him want to fuck him harder.

And so he did, his thrusts growing in speed, not caring about the searing pain beginning to seep into his thighs from where they repeatedly came in contact with the metal of Mashin's body.

Mashin moaned with nearly each one of Gakupo's thrusts forward, each of them seeming to grow louder, and more desperate.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Gakupo hissed, with sweat now running in clear lines down his chest and burning his eyes.

"Why?" Mashin managed to wheeze in between moans.

"Just do it," Gakupo snapped hurriedly in response.

"Mm," Mashin groaned unintentionally as he attempted to summon the power to both experience his current activity as well as form words. "I-I want you to fuck me," he breathed.

Gakupo exhaled a raggedy breath in satisfaction, and his movements quickened even more, his arms threatening to quit supporting the rest of the weight of his body.

"Say you love how I feel inside you," he growled, his eyes not leaving Mashin's.

Completely inept at forming any kind of decision except to obey, he did as told, a whine driving through his voice.

"Good," Gakupo hissed. "Good boy."

He could care less if Kaito and Yuuma were around to hear them.

No. He _wanted_ them to hear them. He _wanted_ them to hear him, having his way with Mashin, and Mashin's hardly quiet cries of pleasure. They'd worked annoyingly hard and annoyingly well at keeping Gakupo from even laying a hand on Mashin, and now here he was, pounding him with enough force to send the headboard of the bed repeatedly into the wall.

If those bastards were anywhere in that house, they wouldn't be able to help hearing just how hard he fucked him. And oh, how he hoped that they were.

Especially seeing as there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

The spite gave Gakupo back the fervor he'd lost through tiredness, and leaned over Mashin, kissing him sloppily before making another demand.

"Tell me you love me," Gakupo spoke quietly.

As quiet as Gakupo was, his voice was amplified in Mashin's audio receptor. "I love you," he breathed, his hand moving from its grip on the bed sheet to resting in a fist upon Gakupo's back.

"You close?" Gakupo asked, doing everything he could from coming himself.

"-I close to what?" Mashin asked, the initial word being cut off by a gasp of air.

"Coming," Gakupo answered breathlessly. Expecting a "To where?" as his response, he quickly interjected. "Forget it," he growled, and took hold of Mashin smooth, metallic cock, and began pumping as much as his sore arm would allow him to.

A sharp moan from Mashin cut through his rhythmic moans like a knife as his body arched, lifting his back a good two or three inches off the bed before he came in Gakupo's hand, with Gakupo finally releasing shortly after.

Mashin collapsed back down onto the futon in exhaustion- his chest heaving, and his eyes half-lidded. The world around him seemed to slowly spin, and he could barely summon the strength to move as he looked down and felt Gakupo's tongue against his cock and abdomen.

Gakupo sighed contentedly, using his tongue to clean up and swallow the sour mess Mashin had made. When he'd finished, he fell to lie down beside Mashin, and turned to look at his lover's dull expression.

"Something like happiness?" Gakupo teased, getting a tired groan from the robotic boy as a response. "Was that your first time?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," Mashin replied sleepily.

Even better, Gakupo thought to himself. It'd take Mashin a while before he'd be able to stop thinking about that, he presumed with satisfaction.

As he was inwardly boasting, Gakupo felt Mashin move closer, his forehead now against his chest.

Gakupo shivered, never having expected Mashin to make a move on his own- but he wasn't at all in protest. Brushing some hair out of the metallic boy's face with his fingers, he smiled to himself when he saw that Mashin had fallen asleep.

The purple-haired man released a quiet sigh, folding his arms around Mashin, and deciding he could afford a small nap with his new lover.

Other than his debut, he closed his eyes happily with the conclusion that this was the best day of his life.


End file.
